


Fashionistas

by sperrywink



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fashion & Couture, First Dates, Hats, Paris (City), Pick-Up Lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: Peggy holidays in Paris and meets an intriguing stranger.





	Fashionistas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this little ficlet for fandom_stocking, Navaan!

Peggy was glad for this break from building SHIELD, but was growing tired of her stuffy family and their questions about when she would settle down and have a couple kids. It was always great to see everyone for the first five minutes, but then the intrusive questions started and she wanted to scream. They didn’t seem to get that she was still getting over Steve, and had way too much going on at work to do anything about her personal life. So, when Howard flew over for a meeting and was then heading to the Continent, she hitched a ride to Paris and decided to enjoy the rest of her vacation actually going on holiday.

She settled in a cute little hotel on the Seine, and decided to spend the first day shopping in the fashion district seeing new styles by Dior and Chanel and de Givenchy. She found some lovely, vibrant dresses and it was while she was in the milliner’s that she bumped into a statuesque brunette. “Oh, excuse me. I must learn to look at where I’m going and not at the peacock feathers.”

The brunette smiled genially and her gaze swept over Peggy’s attire with interest. “No problem. I’m partial to the navy one with the lacy silk gauze, myself, although it might look better on you.”

Peggy found herself flushing slightly at the brunette’s obvious perusal. It was rare she got flustered, but this woman held herself like a warrior and yet still managed to look as feminine as Peggy herself. She was enticing. Letting a slight smile break out and tilting her head coquettishly, Peggy considered the navy hat. “While it is lovely, I don’t know if it will withstand the rigors of my job, unfortunately.”

Making a slight moue of deep thought the woman said, “Such a shame. Maybe you’ll allow me to treat you to lunch where we can discuss fashion, and then see if I can help you find something more appropriate for your job’s roughness? I’m intimately familiar with the shops and designers locally, and I would dearly love to be of help.”

Peggy did her own slow perusal of the statuesque brunette. She was wearing a white Dior dress which hugged her figure, with navy shoes and a small, stylish purse in her hand. When her gaze reached the brunette’s face again, she was grinning delightedly like the cat that ate the canary. Intrigued, Peggy replied, “I’d love to. Peggy Carter.”

“Diana Prince, at your service.”

Diana looped her arm through Peggy’s and said, “I know the most picturesque café near here. We can eat and discuss your style.”

Peggy let herself be led down the cobblestoned street, and into a shadowy alleyway to an outdoor café with a quaint awning and a bookstore next door. In rapid French, Diana called out to the waiter, who obviously knew her, and ordered them both coffees and the house salads to start. She then turned to Peggy and said, “Sounds good? I obviously won’t order your main course for you, but they have the freshest produce from the southern fields combined with a divine homemade dressing, so the salad is totally worth it.”

“By all means, I’m in your hands.”

Diana slanted a mischievous smile at her, and said, “That’s what I like all the pretty girls to say.”

Peggy chuckled as she sat down opposite Diana. “I’m long past my girlish days.”

“I notice you didn’t dispute the pretty part though. I love confidence in a woman.”

“Then we should get along fabulously. I am very confident.”

Diana leaned forward and put her chin on her fist. “Please tell me more. I’m thoroughly intrigued now.”

Without divulging SSR or SHIELD secrets, Peggy talked about her colleagues and how she got around their misogyny without them knowing it. It was mostly framed in fashion tips and how to use clothes to distract and disguise. Diana was an appreciative audience, and discussed her own job as an antiquity’s curator at the Louvre and the prejudice she faced. As the afternoon waned, they discussed fashion, hats, shoes, and other accessories interspersed with flirting, until Diana became totally excited and said, “I know the perfect milliner for your style! It’s a delightful little shop about a twenty-minute walk from here. Please say I can show you what I mean?”

“I would love that. I totally meant it when I said I’m in your hands. This is my first time back in Paris since the War, and everything is so changed, obviously.”

“Then by all means, let me settle our bill, and I’ll take you there.”

Diana again looped her arm through Peggy’s and Peggy slid her thumb along Diana’s palm until Diana brought up her other hand to grip Peggy’s hand tightly and laughed. She said, “We can skip the gloves if you’re going to keep doing that.”

“By all means. Gloves are so old-fashioned, wouldn’t you say?”

“Absolutely dated.”

They continued in this vein for the entire walk, and Peggy was astounded at how sexy she felt by having Diana’s bare hand touching hers. They arrived at the milliner’s and in the window was the most divine burgundy hat. Peggy couldn’t help from stopping abruptly and saying, “Ooh. How lovely!”

“I knew you would love it!”

They went in and the proprietor herself waited on them. Peggy did end up getting the burgundy hat, as well as a delightful little polka-dotted navy one.

Diana was never far away, always adjusting Peggy’s hair or the tilt of her hat until it looked perfect. She had a fabulous eye for fashion and how to make everything just that extra perfect.

Burdened now with three bags and two hat boxes, Peggy said, “I really must drop these off at my hotel. I think it is around the corner from here. Can I entice you in for a cocktail?”

“That would be wonderful.”

Diana took the two hat boxes, and Peggy carried the shopping bags to Peggy’s hotel, where the bellhop took them up to her suite. As Peggy tipped the bellhop, Diana was looking out the window at the view of the Seine. She said, “I so love living in Paris.”

“It is a delightful city. I’m so glad I get to see it in its shining glory, instead of just under the drudgery of war.”

“Amen.”

Peggy poured them each a scotch and soda, and joined Diana at the window, handing over one of the drinks. “I choose this place for the view, of course.”

“Wise decision-making.”

Peggy tilted up her glass and knocked it into Diana’s. “Here’s to shopping and new friends.”

“Cheers. To fashion and beautiful women.”

Peggy barked out a light laugh. “You’re such a flirt!”

“You act like you don’t love it.”

“Oh, I do. I’m just used to being the pursuer in my relationships.”

Diana reached up and slowly and carefully tucked a strand of Peggy’s hair behind her ear. “I’m thrilled to buck that trend. You are exquisite and worth every effort.”

“Such a sweet talker. Now, shut up and kiss me.”

And boy, how, could Diana kiss. They never did make it to dinner, but the night was the best Peggy could remember in forever. She was glad they had a couple more days of her holiday to enjoy each other, because she could tell every minute with Diana would be worth it.


End file.
